


In the hollows

by Sapphicdaydreams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 5 sentances could be read as noncon but like its not at all, Accidental Boners, Frottage, Getting Together, Hannibal loves to see Will fall apart, M/M, Will initiated it, horny in the woods, inconvenient boners, stuck together in a cramped space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicdaydreams/pseuds/Sapphicdaydreams
Summary: While running from the law, hannibal and Will find shelter in the small cavern of a tree to spend the night and get some rest. When will has a nightmare and thrashed against Hannibal, he cant help but get turned on by his beautiful distruction. Porn ensues.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hannibal Flash Fic #003





	In the hollows

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a stream of conciousness, no beta, im sorry.  
> hornee lol

Will and Hannibal huddled up inside the tree, the temperature outside a cool 20 degrees fahrenheit. Their breathes mingled between them, a thick air that warmed their cheeks. “How long do we have to stay in here”

“Just until the daylight”, hannibal exhaled into will's face, “ we should use this time to conserve our energy”

Will pressed his forehead to hannibals, “i dont know how im meant to sleep like this”

“We can readjust if you like, i can lay back and you may rest against me, as long as i hold my arms around you i should produce enough body heat to keep you warm”

“Yea, i guess so”, Will was too tired to play the game of false reluctancy.

Hannibal shifted to rest against the longer side of the small cavern, Will then climbed ontop of him and held on like a koala. 

“Is this position to your liking will”

Will sighed, his face pressed against hannibals soft chest, “yea this is fine”

Then silence set in, leaving room for nothing but the sound of the woods around them. Will counted each of the rise and falls of Hannibals breath, hoping to lul himself to sleep. He nuzzled into the man and huffed quietly, he felt safe with Hannibal. After the fall, they never discussed what this all meant for them. Will had kissed him as they fell down, the surge of emotions tipping them over into the deep cold of the sea. Were they together? Will was unsure. But the bloom of warmth in his chest knew what he hoped the truth would be. 

When Will finally fell asleep, his nightmares were soon to set in. Will began to pant and sweat, his leg twitching over Hannibal's lower half. Will's fit woke Hannibal up, the other man thrashing on top of him. Hannibal drank it in, Will was falling apart as hannibal held him against his body, he could feel his body shiver and convulse. It was exquisite. Hannibal felt himself start to get hard from all tbe rubbing. Stimulation accompanied by the beautiful man's fear was everything he had always wanted. But Hannibal knew that at this time Will was unwilling, he couldn't take advantage of him, not like this. Hannibal knew he should wake Will up, he was genuine when he had told will the man should get some rest. Hannibal tried to slowly coax will out of his dream, not wanting will to attack him in fear if he was woken up suddenly. He rubbed circles on wills back and whispered to him, “my love, please wake up. You are safe here, come to me please come to me”. He tried to angle his hips away from Will so he wouldn't feel what had happened to the man below him.. Hannibal kissed his forehead and continued cooing adorations toward him. Will began to stir with a groggy groan, his eyebrows twitching. 

“H-hannibal?”, will pulled away from him confused, keeping one hand on Hannibal's chest and looking around in the dark that swallowed them. 

“Yes Will, I am here”, Hannibal petted the side of Will's arm to reassure him.

“Where are we?”, Will felt around trying to gauge his surroundings, his palms met a wall of rough bark and branches.

“We are inside the tree, remember? You had fallen asleep only an hour ago before you began to drift into a nightmare”

Will sighed in remembrance, “oh yea”, he put his body back down flushed against Hannibals, “sorry about that, I know you need your rest too”.

“It is quite allright Will, I am always happy to make sure you are okay”

Will smiled at that, “Thankyou Hannibal”, he sighed, “ lets try and get some more sleep then”. He readjusted his body to get more comfortable so he could drift off.

And then he felt it.

A hardness beneath his leg, could it be?

“Hannibal” he breathed out shakily

“Yes Will?”, Hannibal sighed.

“Are you,,, aroused?”, he moved his leg slightly where it was and Hannibal's breath caught in his throat, effectively answering Wills question. 

“I'm terribly sorry Will, this is quite inappropriate of me”, Hannibal muttered in false composure.

Will was silent, at a loss for words. Was he the reason for this ? He had to have been, there was nothing else but him and the blackness of the night. Did this mean Hannibal did want him this way after all? Will moved his leg again, purposefully adding pressure to Hannibal's groin.

“Will”, Hannibal grunted, “may you please remove your leg from that area, you are making the situation worse”. Will felt his own stomach start to tense up at the admission, a warmth gathering between his legs.

“No”, he stated plainly with a smile.

“Will please”, Hannibal panted and begged in a way Will had never heard before, it was a genuine and helpless noise. 

“No Hannibal”, Will grimaced and shifted on top of Hannibal so his knee was between the other man's legs, he pushed onto Hannibal's bulge with his rough jeans. Hannibal grunted again, frustrated and getting even harder.

Hannibal grabbed Wills arms rough enough to hurt, his voice turned dark and familiar as he brought his face close to Wills, “I said stop”, Hannibal leaned in close so he was breathing Wills same air, “Do not start something you are unwilling to finish”.

“But what if i want to finish this?”, Will dared, moving his leg so Hannibal could feel his own growing erection. 

Hannibal groaned out an animalistic noise and crashed his mouth into Wills. He was rough from the start, not wanting to waste any time. Will moaned into his mouth, their teeth clattering and Hannibal snarling. Hannibal bit Wills lip enough to draw blood and lavished his tongue over the wound, fucking the shallow cut and tasting wills essence. Will whined a high pitched noise at the feeling, wanting, needing, more. He reached down and palmed the other man through his pants, squeezing tightly to make Hannibal groan. Will quickly unbuckled Hannibal's belt and pushed his hand into his pants, feeling on top of his silk boxers where there was already a wet spot.

“Ffuck”, Hannibal drew his mouth back and huffed against Wills lips. 

“Yea?”, Will stroked the outline of the other man's cock.

“Yes”, Hannibal whispered.

Will moved his hand under Hannibal's boxers, feeling the thickness and warmth of Hannibal's dick. He was uncircumcised and girthier than Will had expected, his skin rough and veins pronounced. The man beneath him whimpered at the newfound contact. He pulled Hannibal fully out of his boxers and pants, his shaft fully out in the open. 

“Hannibal”, Will shuttered, he had never touched a man like this before and it was all so overwhelming. Will began to pull down the extra skin at his tip, he could feel Hannibal's foreskin stretching over the swollen head of his cock, gliding down easily from all of the man's precum. Hannibal hissed as his flesh was fully exposed to the cold air around them.

“Will, please”, Hannibal reached between them and pulled on the other mans jeans.

“Yea okay yea”, Will let go of Hannibal's dick to pull his own pants down, much less luxuriously than he had for Hannibal. Will took his cock out and pressed it against Hannibal's own, the both of them grunting over the contact.

“Fuck Hannibal”, Will was overhwelmed by the sensation, “I dont know how long i can last, you feel so good”

Hannibal reached down to take them both in his large hand, fisting their cocks together. Will moaned loudly at that, crying out much louder than he would have liked to. The rub was dry and stung, even with their combined precum the contact was rough and made wills mind set on fire. 

“Hannibal you feel so good, oh my god”, Will fell forward against the other man's chest and breathed heavily. Hannibal kissed his forehead and continued fucking his fist around them with a new vigor.

“I, i think im gonna cum”, He groaned and pressed his face further into hannibal's big barrel chest.

“Give into your pleasure Will”, Hannibal whispered in his ear breathily and petted his hair, and with that Will was cumming all over himself and Hannibal's erection. Hannibal used wills cum as lube to fist them faster until his own climax, leaving will overstimulated and shaking. The pair panted in the silence of the night, trying to gather themselves together after their post orgasmic bliss.

Eventually Will spoke up, “we don’t have anything to clean this with”

“We can get new clothes once we reach our next checkpoint, it wont be too long”

Will sighed his mind still hazy, “yeah i guess you're right”

Hannibal nosed at Wills hair and kissed his head, “ I care for you greatly mylimasis”

Tears pricked Wills eyes, “ I care for you too Hannibal”.

What he meant to say was that he loved him, but that kind of confession could wait until daybreak.


End file.
